Just For You
by alykagamine
Summary: Lucy is woken up by Natsu early in the morning because he want's to show her a special place that he only knows about! Sorry, I suck at summaries.


Just for you

Alright! Sorry I haven't been posting any stories for a while, I've been busy with school! I don't own Fairy Tail, I just love this couple! Alrighty then! TO THE STORY!

* * *

"Lucy..." She heard a husky voice say. She tiredly opened one of her eyes, and saw Natsu's face in front if her's.

"Natsu? What're you doing here?" She said tiredly. She rose from her bed, rubbing he left eye and looked at her clock. "3:31 A.M." it said.

"There's something I want to show you. You need to get out of bed right now." Natsu said in a ravished voice.

"Why?" She questioned.

"It doesn't matter. Damn you're taking too long!" Instantly, Natsu grabbed Lucy by her waist and hoist her up on his shoulders. Heading towards the door, he ran in full speed towards their direction.

"NATSU!?" She squeaked.

He ignored her constant commands and complaints. She cursed at him, saying she was going to kill him when this was over. He just wanted to get her to there as soon as possible, or else it'll be too late.

"NATSU! At least tell me where we're going!" She felt the cool breeze brush against her cheek as Natsu ran with high speed.

"We're almost there, just wait and you'll see." Natsu replied. He looked over his shoulder and saw Lucy's irritated face. She gave up struggling, let out a tired sigh and relaxed her body against Natsu. He smiled and builds up his speed due to Lucy's cooperation.

_'Where's he taking me?'_Lucy thought and placed her hand on her cheek.

"I know you're going to love it!" Natsu continued to grin as he saw their destination straight ahead.

Lucy started to think all of the times he would surprisingly took her out and this was the ninth time. Every time he would do that, it was either: a beautiful and wonderful place; or a weird and exotic nether land. The last time he took her to a waterfall. But the down fall on that was Natsu tied her up and blindfolded her. She thought she was being kidnapped or something by someone. But no, it was just the idiot Natsu. Even after when they got to the waterfall, Natsu accidentally pushed Lucy off the cliff and landed in the water. She was back to earth when she felt Natsu stop.

"WE'RE HERE!" Natsu shouted in delight.

He placed her down beside a tree. She looked around and saw that it was still dawn. They were under a random tree and the lake was singing by them.

"So, you took me out, to place me under a tree?" She questioned.

"YUP! Just wait and watch!" Natsu turned her head towards the lake. He pointed to the horizon, and told her to just watch it.

Noting really happened for the past couple minutes. Lucy felt tired and wanted to go back home and sleep.

"THERE!" Natsu shouted.

The sun began to rise over the horizon and its reflection was shown on the lake.

"You know, you could have took me here and told me about it, instead of taking me here by my will. We can do this anytime...but, I'll admit, it was a nice thing to see." Lucy blushed.

"I know that, but you've never seen this at a sun rise." Natsu said.

Under, in and around the tree, animals began to pop their heads out of their homes. Birds flew down from the trees; rabbits came out of their holes, squirrels rushing out of the trees, and many other animals.

Lucy was amazed by such a beautiful thing. Lucy loved animals; she loved them so much she could die.

"It's beautiful." She cried.

Natsu gave her a big grin and Lucy couldn't stop smiling.

"This is by far, the best place you've ever taken me Natsu. Thank you." She pulled him into an embrace.

"No problem Lucy!" He patted her back and they broke free from the hug.

"How did you find this place?" Lucy curiously asked Natsu, as he began to skip rocks in the lake.

"Igneel showed me this place. It was closer to Fiore than I expected it to be." Natsu said throwing a rock that skipped three times.

"So, every place you've taken me, Igneel showed you?" Lucy questioned.

"YUP! Since Igneel loved to fly, we often went different places for training. Some were places you thought you've never find, and places you wouldn't want to find." Natsu chuckled as he recalled the memory of him and Igneel in the forest. They were by themselves and they both almost burned down the whole forest.

"Thank you for sharing such a wonderful place with me, Natsu." She patted Natsu back lightly.

"Well of course! I've brought you here, because it was just for you." Natsu said.

"Why just for me?" Lucy flushed at Natsu's words.

"Igneel, he told me to never bring anyone here, unless it was a girl and she had to be really precious to me." Natsu answered.

"Did you show this place to Lisanna?" Lucy asked at him with curiosity.

"No." He said bluntly.

"No one else?" Lucy asked.

"Nope, just you." Natsu said with a smile.

"Why?" Lucy shouted.

"Because you're special to me." Natsu answered

"Whaaa..." Lucy cheeks began to burn.

"What...What do you me...mean b...by that?" Lucy stuttered.

"Well, you're nice, you smell good, you let Happy and I stay at your house..." Natsu began to list things he liked about Lucy. One of them was about her novel. Lucy sighed because she knew this was going to take long.

"...your figure, your beauty..." Natsu said.

"Huh?" Lucy was caught off guard by what Natsu said.

"Just now. Natsu, what did you just say Natsu?" Lucy leaned forward to the pink haired dragon slayer.

"That you're the right height."

"No, before that."

"That you're smart."

"True, but before that."

"That you have a nice figure and I think you're beautif..." Natsu noticed what he was going to say and stopped before he could say anything else.

"Hey Natsu! Finish what you were about to say." Lucy lightly shoved Natsu a little.

"Don't want to." Natsu said stubbornly.

"If you don't finish, I'll tell the guild how you're a pervert by saying you liked my figure." Lucy warned.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Natsu shouted.

"Then tell me." Lucy smirked.

"I said..." Natsu mumbled.

"I can't hear you." Lucy moved closer.

"Mmmr...mmmrrr..." Natsu said under his breath.

"Come on Natus, annunciate!" Lucy lifted Natsu's face so that they were starring at each other.

"I said...I think you're...you're...beautiful." Natsu finished and he turned his head toward the other direction.

_'HE'S BLUSHING!?'_Lucy's thought shouted.

"Natsu, look at me." Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No!" Natsu pouted. He didn't want to show Lucy his weak side.

"Come on Natsu, let me see your face." She pleaded.

Natsu gave in and turned his face to Lucy. His face was red and he instantly looked away from her face.

'Cute.' Lucy giggled.

She reached up and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy gave Natsu a wink.

Natsu was all red; his words were stuck inside his throat. He didn't know what to say to his beautiful nakama. So instead of words, he chose to do an action because Natsu remembered what Igneel told him to do when he brought his special girl here. He grabbed Lucy's face and brought her lips to his. Lucy squealed in surprise.

They broke apart and Lucy stuttered, "Na...Na...Na...Natsu wha...wha...what was that for!?" She was all red.

"Well, Igneel told me to kiss my special girl when I bring here." Natsu said.

"Why?" Lucy shouted.

"Because he lllllllllllllikes you!" Happy shouted out of the bushes.

"HAPPY!?" They cried in unison.

"AYE! Natsu, you know you can't just leave me like that. So I just followed you guys here like a good cat." Happy smirked at the two blushing mages on the ground.

"But, it looks like I said something at the wrong moment!" Happy smiled at them and flew off to go find Charles and Wendy.

He continued to say, "THEY LLLLLLLLLLIKE EACH OTHER!"

They sat there in silence. Neither one of them knew what to say. Natsu scratching his head, he glanced at Lucy who was playing with the ends of her hair. He sighed and grabbed Lucy by the shoulders.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, he's not wrong." Natsu said.

"What?" Lucy questioned.

"I like you, maybe even love you." Natsu said straight forwardly.

"Huh?" Lucy wanted Natsu to repeat what he said.

"I...I LOVE YOU OKAY!" Natsu shouted.

There was silence between the two mages. Natsu started to think that Lucy didn't love him, let alone like him at all. He slowly lifted his hands off her shoulders. He was caught off guard by Lucy's embrace.

"Oh Natsu, you don't know how long I was waiting for you to say that!" Lucy said happily.

"Huh!? Really!?" Natsu questioned the blonde mage.

"Well, ever since Lisanna came back. I thought that you guys were going to back to your childhood days. Since you guys liked each other when you guys were small." Lucy said sadly.

"Lucy," Natsu placed his hand on her head, "Lisanna was my first love. But when we thought she died, of course I was devastated, but I had to move on. When we first met, I instantly fell in love with you beauty, the kindness you showed me and Happy, your determination. That's why I wanted to bring you to Fairy Tail so badly. Once you entered, I got to know you a lot better, and once again, I fell in love with you. But then Lisanna came back and all my feelings were messed up. I couldn't tell whether I loved you or Lisanna." He continued.

"Natsu..." Lucy said sweetly.

"I was so desperate; I went to that stupid Ice-brain and asked for advice." Natsu scoffed.

"You went to Gray?" Lucy questioned.

Natsu nodded. "He told me to calm myself down and let my heart settle. He told me to test out something first. The Ice-brain instructed me to sit by one of you guys and test out which one of you were able to make my heart race faster. If that didn't worked, he told me to think over it and choose what my heart wanted." He paused and looked at Lucy.

"That's why I went to the forest for a day or two to find out which one of you guys I loved the most." Natsu stated.

"I wanted to be by myself to straighten things out. Once I did that, I found out that I had more of you in my head then Lisanna. That's why I knew, I was in love with you." Natsu looked up at the smiling and blushing blonde.

Natsu brought Lucy to his chest and muzzled into her neck.

"I love you Lucy, I really do." Natsu said into Lucy's hair as he stroked it.

"I love you too idiot." Lucy giggled and kissed Natsu.

Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and brought her closer to him.

Natsu broke the kiss and said," But you have to promise me one thing."

"What!"

"You'll have to promise that you'll be mines alone. We dragons have these things about their belongings. Once it's ours, we're never letting you go and we don't plan on sharing." Natsu said.

Lucy giggled and said, "I'm just for you."

End

* * *

I think they way I wrote Natus is kind of OOC, sorry about that, I'll get better.

-Aly


End file.
